softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
PTC Integrity
| latest release version = 9.5 | latest release date = | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | programming language = Java | operating system = Unix-like, Windows | operating system desc = | language = International languages via IAN, localizations for English, Japanese. | size = | status = Active | genre = ALM, RM, SCM, Quality, Agile | license = MKS EULA | website = }} MKS Integrity now a PTC product is a system and software lifecycle management (SSLM) and application lifecycle management (ALM) platform developed by MKS Inc. and was first released in 2001. The software is client/server, with both desktop (java/swing) and web client interfaces. It provides software development organizations with a collaborative environment in which they can manage the end-to-end processes of development, from requirements management, engineering change management, revision control, and build management to test management and software deployment as well as associated reports & metrics. Overview MKS Integrity is now a PTC product since the acquisition of MKS(Mortice Kern Systems)which was completed on May 31, 2011 by PTC. MKS Integrity enables software development teams to track all aspects of their work, such as work items, source control, reporting, and build management, in a single product. MKS Integrity has integrations with popular IDEs including Eclipse mks.com, May 29, 2008"MKS Delivers Industry Leading Software Change and Configuration Management (SCCM) Capabilities into Eclipse" and Visual Studio mks.com, April 30, 2009"MKS Drives Productivity and Transparency for Visual Studio Development" as well as support for IBM i. It lacks proper integration with one of the most popular IDEs for Java, IntelliJ. As a single platform, MKS Integrity is built from the ground up around a single repository. This single-repository solution supports the three pillars of lifecycle management — traceability, process automation, and reporting and analytics — by Carey Schwaber, Forrester Research, Inc. August 2006The Changing Face of Application Lifecycle Management and some companies may see additional value in this approach. Joe Farah, CM Crossroads, January 2010CM: THE NEXT GENERATION - The 2010s. While delivered as a single platform in the market, MKS Integrity is recognized by industry analysts in the traditional disciplines and capabilities that are converging in the various lifecycle management spaces. This includes Software Configuration Management, Gartner, Inc. 2009Magic Quadrant for Software Change and Configuration Management for Distributed Platforms, 2009 , Requirements Management by Carey Schwaber, Forrester Research, Inc. May 2008The Forrester Wave™: Requirements Management, Q2 2008. and Agile Software Development Redmond Developer News, May 2010Report: IBM, MKS Have Best Agile Management Tools. MKS Integrity is promoted as a whole lifecycle platform, but does offer a wide array of integrationsSupported Integrations to point tools that apply to the product development lifecycle particularly where software is prevalent on the product. The source control part of MKS is particularly suited for projects where full lifecycle traceability, impact analysis and process and task based work are in use or required. Other SCM tools, such as Subversion, Git or Mercurial focus more on general revision control than on project lifecycle. History MKS Integrity was previously known under different brands, including MKS Source, MKS Integrity Manager, Implementer (for IBM i) and others. These were consolidated under a single brand, with the release of MKS Integrity 2007 in July 2007MKS Integrity 2007 Leads ALM 2.0 Revolution. External links *MKS Integrity *Product Overview Page for MKS Integrity *Supported Versions, Platforms, & Integrations *MKS Customer Community Portal References Category:Revision control systems Category:Proprietary version control systems Category:Software project management Category:Agile software development